Learn To Yield
by LeoMommy
Summary: Everything is coming together for Regina Mills. But can she learn to let love in? Will it be with the one she thinks it will? An exploration of the wonder that is Regina Mills. Outlaw Queen/Swan Queen


**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the characters.**

Regina Mills is finally feeling as though she could be approaching her happy ending. She and Henry shard true love's kiss and brought back the memories of the citizens of Storybrooke. She had played "hero" and really liked it. What's more is that she is beginning to feel romantic love again. Robin Hood, while a noted thief, is also a man willing and able to see past the Evil Queen façade, and he's an amazing kisser to boot. Now that Regina has her memories of the last year back, she is relieved to know their romance didn't bloom in the Enchanted Forest. Storybrooke has always been a place where Regina can simply be Regina. It's where she became a mother and began to let go of the painful past. She had never been exceptionally comfortable or safe in the past family environments (Cora, Leopold and Snow White) but in Storybrooke, she had put Henry and Emma first. She gave them a happy ending even if she couldn't be a part of it. She had been selfless. The pain had been too much to bear at first. She had truly felt that she would never get another chance at being with them again. And now here she was back with the ones she loved most. Somehow Snow had snuck her way back in Regina's soul. She was beginning to feel a part of the Charming family unit. She knows she is ready for love. Zelena certainly knows how to complicate matters.

With no heart and the prospect of no future, one would think Regina might simply shut down and shut everyone out, but truthfully she is so tired of living that life. She sees Emma slipping into that role and it worries her. She snapped at Henry the way Regina did when she was afraid of losing everything. Is Emma afraid of losing Henry? Did she really consider that imagined New York life home over reality, over Storybrooke? In some ways, Regina concedes, she can see how Emma would have felt freer.

Gentle lips scrape the side of her cheek and a break her of her deep thoughts over her morning coffee.

"Penny for your thoughts, m'lady. You were a million miles away." Robin inquires.

She smiles softly at him, which should feel foreign but instead feels so nice. "I'm just taking in life as it stand right now."

"Oh, and how's that?" He winks at her.

"It's surprisingly good. I know I should feel like the bottom's going to give out at any moment and it all will come crashing down but I don't. It's odd and nice. If I had my heart, it might be different." She sighs.

"We have to feel everything, Regina – the good and the bad. When you get your heart back, you'll be just as hopeful and happy…maybe even more." The edge of his lips lifted up in an enticing smirk. She leans up from her stool to place a chaste kiss on his lips. All thoughts of continuing down that train of thought were lost as the buzzing of Regina's cell phone permeated the moment.

"Mayor Mills" Regina answered curtly, annoyed at having been interrupted.

"Regina? It's Emma. I need you to get here now. Zelena took Henry."

Before Robin could even blink, Regina was gone in a flash of purple.

Regina reappeared in the Charming's kitchen to find Emma sitting at the counter clearly distraught.

"What happened?" Regina asks softly. She wants to be upset but Emma's the only other person that loves Henry the way she does.

"David took him to the park for some 'man time'. Zelena showed up and snatched Henry. She said if she couldn't have the baby then Henry would have to do. What does that mean?" Emma implores.

"She's a fool." Regina sighs "I guess she figures the heart of the truest believer will substitute for a pure, innocent baby of true love. She's wrong. It won't work."

"Can we just tell her that and get him back?" Emma responds.

"When has anything ever been that easy, dear?" Regina gives back.

Before Emma could respond, there was a knock at the door. Regina gave Emma a "stay behind me" look. She instantly produces a fireball as Emma draws her gun and stays close behind. Regina opens the door to an out-of-breath, sweating Robin Hood.

"What are you doing? What's wrong?" Regina asks, pulling him into the apartment.

"You…just left. I…didn't know if you were ok. Don't. Do that. Again." Robin says finding his breath again. "Don't shut me out. I want to help." He looks her right in the eye and she's caught off guard by his honesty.

"I'm...I'm sorry" Regina stammers, "Henry has been taken and my only thought was to get here. I didn't mean to leave you out." She replies.

"Listen, this is touching but our son is missing and we need to do something." Emma grumbles failing to keep all the jealousy out of her voice. She doesn't want to fight with Regina right now but she also wants it to be the two of them rescuing Henry, not a band of merry men.

"Do you have any idea, dear? Besides kicking the door down and shooting her?" Regina responds while slipping her hand in Robin's.

"It could work." Emma mumbles visibly upset with the entire situation.

"I do have an idea but we're going to need your father and Hook to come with the three of us." Regina tells her.

"We going to try a little five against one?" Robin asks.

"In a way. We have to get the dagger away from Zelena. She can't win if we have Gold." Regina responds.

"You make it sound easy." Emma states.

"The best plans are usually always simple. Plus we have a secret weapon." Regina boasts.

"What's that?" Emma and Robin ask at the same time.

"Henry." Regina responds with a soft smile on her face. "He's always wanted to be a hero and here's his chance."

"Operation Greenie" Emma grins. "I think Henry would call it that."

Regina laughs freely. "I love it."

"Someone needs to stay with Mary Margaret and the baby." Emma says

"My merry men would be honored to guard Snow White and her baby." Robin states "Plus they're already watching after Roland."

"Ok, so bring them here and get everything you need. We set out in one hour." Regina says.

"Your moms are coming Henry." Emma smiles to Regina.

"Team Moms." Regina smiles "Henry told me that's what he calls us in his head."

"I love it." Emma smirks.


End file.
